


Superpowers? In OUR high school? It's more likely than you thimk

by Snowcapped_hotcocoa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Asexual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Asexual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Biromantic Morality | Patton Sanders, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, Crack Treated Seriously, Demiboy Logic | Logan Sanders, Demiromantic Logic | Logan Sanders, Demisexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Demisexual Morality | Patton Sanders, Female Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, Gay Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gay Deceit | Janus Sanders, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Morality | Patton Sanders, Mischief, No Romance, No Smut, Non-Binary Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders, Pride Parades, Superpowers, Swearing, Texting, That’s right we have ftm and mtf representation in this house, There’s some kind of plot?, Transgender Deceit | Janus Sanders, Transgender Morality | Patton Sanders, Yes the typo is intentional, also genderfluid and non-binary rep, as this fic goes on I’ll add to the tags, group chat au, idk this just started as a he he funny thing, it’s p much impossible for me to not swear so yeah swearing is a big one, now it’s turning a lot angstier in my head, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowcapped_hotcocoa/pseuds/Snowcapped_hotcocoa
Summary: A Sanders Sides group chat au, except they’re in high school and have superpowers
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, but no relationships, just stronk friendships, no romance to be found, ok maybe a little Emile/Remy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Haha group chat go brrrr

**Author's Note:**

> Ok at the beginning of the chapter I’ll be putting names and if there’s a name change I’ll put it here too
> 
> Roman: I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT  
> Virgil: *hiss hiss* bitch  
> Pat: the dad that DIDINT go to the store to get milk -> SLAY QUEEN  
> Logan: brain cell I don’t have  
> Janus: snek *blep*  
> Remus: B(r)other

_**Roman** added **Thunder, Devan, B(r)other, Cook** , and **Logos** to **howdy y'all**_

**Roman** : Welcome to this marvelous group, created by yours truly!!

**Thunder** : roman tf

**Thunder** : why

**Logos** : Likewise.

**Logos** : Also, who are the others?

**B(r)other** : 1M R3MU5!!! TH3 FUK R U??

**Devan** : Remus.. you're totally not hurting my eyes with your typing

**Thunder** : wait... devan..

**Thunder** : JANUS????

**Devan** : Hi V

**Logos** : If you do not mind me asking, why isn't "Cook" replying to this group?

**Thunder** : ew proper grammar

**Cook** : Hi!! I'm Pat! Who are the rest of you??

**Thunder** : virgil

**Logos** : I am Logan Logos, and I assume your last name is Cook?

**Devan** : I'm not Janus Devan

**B(r)other** : H41!! R3MU5 R0Y4L3!!

**Roman** : I'm Roman Royale, twin of the scene kid typer

**Roman** : O shit I just realized I didn't set nicknames for yall

**Thunder** : y r u using yall when ur not even southern

**Roman** : I'm gay that's why

**_Roman_ ** _changed **Cook** 's name to **the dad that DIDNT go to the store to get milk**_

_**Roman** changed **Thunder** 's name to ***hiss hiss* bitch**_

_**Roman** changed **Devan** 's name to **snek *blep***_

_**Roman** changed **Logos** 's name to **brain cell I don't have**_

_**Roman** changed **Roman** 's name to **I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT**_

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT:** Perfect..

***hiss hiss* bitch** : ur not over that still

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : OK IF A SCARY EMO KID HISSES AT YOU WITH ACTUAL FANGS AND CAT LIKE EYES AND CALLED YOU A BITCH YOUD BE TELLING ME THAT W O U L D N T SCARE YOU????

**snek *blep*** : I'm... not ok with this nickname, unsurprisingly..

**snek *blep*** : Yes that's a lie

**snek *blep*** : Wait V you actually did that

***hiss hiss* bitch** : lol ye

* * *

Janus looked up to see Virgil standing in front of him, staring intently at his phone.

”Mind if I sit?”

”Yes,”

”Cool,” Virgil sat down next to Janus, still staring at his phone.

”You ever gonna tell me why you can only say the opposite of what you mean?”

Janus thought for a moment.

”No, never,” Virgil nodded once, raising his hand to bite at his already short nails.

”I don’t know why you do that. You think you’re not dangerous with your non venomous claws; but you are. You’re dangerous and a hazard to society, and even though we continued dating, I still don’t love you,” Janus said, intertwining his right hand with Virgil’s left. Virgil smiled, soft and slightly teary.

”You give the most god damn confusing yet touching pep talks, you know?”

”I didn’t know,”

* * *

***hiss hiss* bitch** : btw when will we all axtually meet?

***hiss hiss* bitch** : i only axtyally know and met janus and roman

**brain cell I don’t have** : I am available tomorrow at lunch. I do not have any extracurriculars nor schoolwork.

**snek *blep*** : I’m not free tomorrow

**B(r)other** : 1M FR33!!

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : As am I! Fantabulous!

**the dad that DIDINT go to the store to get milk** : I can go tomorrow! Also can someone please change my name?

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Why? You’d make an phenomenal dad someday!

**the dad that DIDINT go to the store to get milk** : I’m not gonna be a dad when I’m older

**the dad that DIDINT go to the store to get milk** : A mom, maybe

***hiss hiss* bitch** : wait wht do u mean

**the dad that DIDINT go to the store to get milk** : I’m transgender, and I’d prefer if you’d use she/her pronouns, refer to me as “girl” etc, and Pat! I haven’t decided on another name yet, so Pat is fine!

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : I HAVE THE UPMOST MARVELLOUSLY PHENOMENALLY ROYAL IDEA!!

**_I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT_ ** _changed **the dad that DIDINT go to the store to get milk**_ _’s name to **SLAY QUEEN**_

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : ALL HAIL QUEEN PAT 🙌🏼

**SLAY QUEEN** : :D


	2. A mouthful of ice cream helps the sadness go down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V and Pat bonding with a lot of junk food at ungodly hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, just needed to get this out  
> This might be based off my own fear and experiences so.  
> In the same boat as Pat gang rise up!

***hiss hiss* bitch** : hey is anykne awake

 **SLAY QUEEN** : I am!

 ***hiss hiss* bitch** : why are you awake at 2 am

 **SLAY QUEEN** : I could ask you the same thing!

 ***hiss hiss* bitch** : fair

 ***hiss hiss* bitch** : ive.. just been thinking

 ***hiss hiss* bitch** : grades havent been the gr3atest n just scared for my future

 **SLAY QUEEN** : Oh..

 ***hiss hiss* bitch** : y are u up?

 **SLAY QUEEN** : My parents were fighting again, I don't have the most.. stable, to say, home life

 **SLAY QUEEN** : Never have

 ***hiss hiss* bitch** : oh..

***hiss hiss* bitch** : hey open up

 **SLAY QUEEN** : Why are you here at my house at 3 am??

 **SLAY QUEEN** : How did you get to my window??

 ***hiss hiss* bitch** : unimportant

 ***hiss hiss* bitch** : what is important is your (and my) happiness, so I got chips, my laptop, candy, ice cream, two spoons, and a bigass weighted blanket all (except my laptop) with your name on it

 **SLAY QUEEN** : ... thanks V


	3. What's your name, girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gays help out with some name choosing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my gorgeous friend on tumblr pointlesscurses aka Tina aka T for helping with the names! Go follow her she deserves it

**SLAY QUEEN** : Hey guys! I need some help picking a name, can you help?

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : !!!!!!!!! I am honoured that you would trust us with something as life changing and important as helping you pick your name

***hiss hiss* bitch** : roman stop being dramatic and help her pick out a goddamn name

**brain cell I don’t have** : Cora

**SLAY QUEEN** : Huh?

**brain cell I don’t have** : You asked for help picking a name, and I have a name.

**brain cell I don’t have** : Cora, I believe, means heart in Latin. Though this is physically impossible, you have the biggest heart I’ve seen in anyone.

**SLAY QUEEN** : Aw! Logan! That's a beautiful name, but idk if it'll fit me..

**snek *blep*** : Sofia/Sophia isn't a pretty name, you can't choose which spelling you hate more

**SLAY QUEEN** : Those are pretty names! I don't think they'd fit me though..

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Stella? Samantha? Alicia? Amelia? 

**SLAY QUEEN** : I like all those names! But they don't feel like me..

**brain cell I don't have** : Lilum? It's the scientific name of the Lilly flower, and makes for quite the pretty name if I say so myself.

**SLAY QUEEN** : That's beautiful! I don't think it fits me though..

***hiss hiss* bitch** : iris? 

**SLAY QUEEN** : Aw! So prettyyy but I don't think it really feels like me

**B(r)other** : 4V4!!!

**SLAY QUEEN** : What?

**snek *blep*** : He doesn't mean Ava. I don't believe that it doesn't come from avis, not meaning like a bird. Personally, I don't think it fits you. When you don't choose a name when you're not trans, it doesn't feel amazing, like you're not free, unlike a bird

**SLAY QUEEN** : Ava... I love it, and I love your explanation (even if it took a bit to understand), Janus!!! Also!! Thamk you Remus xx!! My name is Ava Cook, oh my goodness I love it so much I thimk in fonna cru

***hiss hiss* bitch** : o shit she started crying in class im gonna take her outside

***hiss hiss* bitch** : see you gays at lunch

**brain cell I don't have:** Did you mean to call us gays or was that a typing error?

***hiss hiss* bitch** : ;)

**B(r)other** : 0M1N0U5

* * *

_Private chat between **I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** and **B(r)other**_

**B(r)other** : Hey Ro, I have something really important to tell you


	4. Weenie time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gays hang out and Janus is appalled by the lack of luxury the rest of the gays treat themselves to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil: *hiss hiss* bitch -> low budget vampire
> 
> It’s not Halloween anymore but time is an illusion and I abide by no rules  
> Also! I’m participating in nanowrimo! Expect a new work on my account later on today

_***hiss hiss* bitch** has changed the group name to _ **_weenie time gays goths and those scared of moths_ **

**_*hiss hiss* bitch_ ** _has changed their name to **low budget vampire**_

**low budget vampire** : THIS IS HALLOWEEN THIS IS HALLOWEEN TIME TO GET SPOOKY AND FUCK A PUMPKIN TIME 

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : ITS 12 AM V GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP PLEASE I NEED IT I HAVENT SLEPT AT ALL IN DAYS

**low budget vampire** : wait y havrnt u slept in days

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Unimportant, now get your Frank Iero kinnie ass to bed now

**low budget vampire** : damn ok sleeping not beauty

* * *

**low budget vampire** : who wants to be my victim

**B(r)other** : M3!!!

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Remus? You messaged me??

**B(r)other** : 0 SH1T

* * *

_Private chat between **I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** and **B(r)other**_

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Hey, what’s up?

**B(r)other** : ... Idk how to exactly say this..

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : It’s ok Remus take your time, and remember that I’ll always love you

**B(r)other** : I.. don’t feel like a boy, and I don’t feel like a girl. I looked up the definition of non-binary and nearly cried bc I resonated with it so much

**B(r)other** : So, guess I’m non-binary along with being aroace.

**B(r)other** : I wanna go by they/them, but I also really like she/her so..

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Wow.. Remus, you’re so brave. Cis or not I love you, you’re my twin, and that will never change

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Do you still wanna be called Remus? Or are you thinking of a different name?

**B(r)other** : I still want to be called Remus.

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Ok.. Remus you nb icon ily, WAIT

_**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** changed **B(r)other** ’s name to **sis aint cis**_

**sis aint cis** : I love it

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Is it alright if I call you by they/she in the main chat? Or do you still wanna be he/him in there?

**sis aint cis** : I’d love it if you used they/she!!

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Fantabulous! I love you my amazing twin who’s also a pain in the ass <33

**sis aint cis** : <3

* * *

**SLAY QUEEN** : We’re still on for the meeting right?

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Yep!! I think I see you! I’m the one with the kinda broken and dirty crown with the person who looks like a highlighter threw up on their head

**SLAY QUEEN** : I think I see you!!

* * *

Ava put away her phone when she approached the lunch table. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was resting on Roman’s shoulders.

”Uh,” she said, “what’s that?”

”This? Oh, this is just Eugene! He’s a little pet rat that died a little while ago! Don’t worry, he’s a friendly ghost!”

”Sure.. not the weirdest thing I’ve seen yet,” She shrugged and sat down, flattening down her costume.

”Hi! I don’t think we’ve met yet, I’m Remus!” A person with highlighter green and yellow hair greeted Ava with a happy smile.

”I’m Ava! Nice costume by the way, I love how you have actual Skittles incorporated into your costume!”

”Thanks! I love yours too, a Crayola crayon is very creative.”

A figure dressed in very dark colours was rushing towards the group, seemingly gliding across the cafeteria.

Upon further inspection, they were on a skateboard with a person dressed very bizarre hot on their tail.

Yes, I mean literally tail.

Virgil rode up to the group, cat ears and whiskers now very evident.

”Sup gays.”

”Virgil.. honey, what are you wearing?”

”I’m a catboy, nya, ya know?” Virgil raised a furry hand next to his face in lieu of an explanation.

”I didn’t try to stop him from dressing like that,” Janus said, exasperated. He sighed and sat down next to Remus.

”Hey Jan, what are you supposed to be?” Roman asked, looking at Janus in confusion. Janus looked down at his costume, a tuxedo was on his left side of his body whilst a wedding dress with a decent train was on his right.

”I didn’t think it’d be obvious, I’m not a bride and groom,” He explained, gesturing to his outfit and face. There was a series of ohs when they realized what he was.

”Hello,” Logan said as he walked to the group. Virgil snorted at his costume.

”You’re a brain?”

”Not all, open this little hatch, there is a surprise in there,” Virgil raised his eyebrow then went to open the hatch. He blinked as two Skittle packages fell out. Upon further inspection, the inside was hollow and full of Skittle packages.

”Why?” Roman asked, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

”My brain is full of gay, so I guessed that this is an adequate costume.”

* * *

**low budget vampire** : in conclusion, never date a guy who thinks he’s frankensteins monster 

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Damn!

**snek *blep*** : I don’t think it was your fault for not picking him in the first place tho..

**SLAY QUEEN** : True..

**low budget vampire** : his power is controlling others with music btw

**sis aint cis** : 0HHHHHHHHHHHH

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Ahhh that makes sense now

**brain cell I don’t have** : Despite the entertaining story, I still cannot open my jar of jam.

**low budget vampire** : o shit sorry lo

**brain cell I don’t have** : It is quite alright, Virgil. I can eat later on anyways.

**sis aint cis** : W4T R W3 4LL D01NG UP 4NYW4YZ??

**snek *blep*** : I’m not doing a face mask and not drinking tea because it’s not a self care day

**low budget vampire** : god i wish that were me

**sis aint cis** : G0D 1 W15H TH4T W3R3 M3

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : God I wish that were me

**brain cell I don’t have** : God I wish that were me.

**SLAY QUEEN** : God I wish that were me

**snek *blep*** : You all didn’t send that at the same time are you all ok

**low budget vampire** : no

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Nope!

**sis aint cis** : N0P3333!!!! XD

**SLAY QUEEN** : Nope!!

**brain cell I don’t have** : No.

**snek *blep*** : That’s it, you’re all not coming to my house so we don’t watch Hocus Pocus, not do face masks, not blast spooky music, and not go to sleep at 10 pm sharp

**brain cell I don’t have** : What if we don’t sleep at 10 pm?

**snek *blep*** : I won’t sing you lullabies

* * *

**snek *blep*** : I’m not ready for you guys, don’t come now for some self care bitches


	5. Congrats on making it to the next level of jumanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hap borth Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short I have 0 motivation rn  
> I have no clue what the twins did, so you can fill that in with whatever you want :)

**brain cell I don’t have** : Roman, Remus.

**brain cell I don’t have** : I adore you both dearly, but, why? Why did you do that?

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT I’M NOT** : We love you x

**sis aint cis** : H4D 2 BC 1T UR BD43

**brain cell I don’t have** : ... Okay then.


	6. Meet me in the Denny's parking lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thumb wrestle in a Denny's parking lot, hard core right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing in a long while, school and homework fucking sucks

**low budget vampire** : englush test check what did you fuckers get on it

**brain cell I don’t have** : Englush.

**low budget vampire** : shut up brisny bitch boy

**brain cell I don’t have** : Brisny.

**low budget vampire** : OK THATS IT

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Oh my god Virge used all caps this is serious

**SLAY QUEEN** : Uh oh

**brain cell I don’t have** : Whatever challenge you have, if it includes academics, I will excel at. After all, my vocabulary is quite infinitesimal.

**low budget vampire** : lol

**brain cell I don’t have** : What has caused you to say “lol”?

**low budget vampire** : u used infinitesimal wrong

**brain cell I don’t have** : How? It means incredibly big, does it not?

**low budget vampire** : it means the opposite lol loser

**brain cell I don’t have** : THATS IT.

**SLAY QUEEN** : Oh my goodness Logy bear pls calm down

**low budget vampire** : ok bitch meet me in the dennys parking lot at 10 pm tonight

**brain cell I don’t have** : One closest to the school?

**SLAY QUEEN** : Oh no pls don’t be a fight

**brain cell I don’t have** : Don’t worry, Ava, it won’t be a fight

**low budget vampire** : itll be a thumb wrestle

**SLAY QUEEN** : I’ll be the referee!

**sis aint cis** : 1LL B3 D4 JUDG3!!!!! >:})

**snek *blep*** : I won’t be supporting Virgil

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : I’ll be supporting Logan, then

**low budget vampire** : meet yall there ig

* * *

Roman dabbed at Logan’s neck despite no sweat on his neck.

Janus was giving Virgil a pep talk, Virgil shaking his arms out, black and purple hoodie tied around his waist. Logan undid his tie, a sign that this was getting serious.

The two stood tall, faces inches apart. Ava gently pushed the two a bit further apart, an uncharacteristically serious expression on her face.

"Okay, I want a clean match. Best out of three wins. Ready?"

The two nodded once, Logan squinting as Virgil furrowed his brow.

"Ready, set, now!"

It was a tough and grueling first match, Virgil and Logan both getting called out by Remus and Ava for breaking a rule. Finally, as the clock struck 10:02 pm, Logan trapped Virgil's thumb under his for a count of five seconds.

"First round to Logan!" Ava announced, pulling a small whiteboard and dry erase marker out of her hoodie. A pair of glasses and a storm cloud represented the teams. She drew a tally mark under the glasses. Logan wiped his brow with the back of his hand as Roman passed him his water bottle and pat his back.

Virgil was getting gently shaken, determined expression on Janus and Virgil's faces. 

The second round began, an impossibly hard and draining match. The round came to a close as Virgil won, satisfied smirk on his face as he finished counting.

"Second round to Virgil!" This time, Remus drew a tally on the whiteboard. It was clear they took their role of judge seriously. Their dyed green and black hair was slicked back rather than its usual wild curls. A rather sloppily did tie was around their neck.

Logan was getting a pep talk as Virgil was getting hugged. Remus suddenly pulled out their phone, quickly putting music on. Thnks fr th Mmrs started playing.

The third and final round began, a nice soundtrack now in the backround. The music seemed to amp up the competitors determination, energy, and urge to win. This match went on for the duration of the song, both supporters chewing their nails. Ava bounced up and down nervously, watching the match eagerly.

The round ended as the song ended, Virgil winning. Logan's face fell as The Art of Anesthesia by SayWeCanFly started playing. Logan tilted his head, falling to his knees and Virgil started cheering, smile on his face. 

"Gentlemen, shake hands," Ava said, Logan getting to his feet slowly. The two stood straight as they shook hands, grips firm.

Roman patted Logan's shoulder, coming up from behind him. Janus clapped once before joining Virgil.

"You were a worthy opponent."

"You were better than I prepared for."

Remus and Ava joined the others, small smiles on both of their faces. Without saying another word, they all began walking to their houses. Remus and Roman slung arms around each other, walking together. Ava and Logan walked together, living in the same general area as each other. Virgil and Janus lived in the same apartment building, though on different floors.

The Denny's parking lot was soon devoid of anyone, the six teenagers long gone.

* * *

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Hey Re mom and dad are a bit short on rent money again we need to pick up more shifts if we want to make the payment on time

**brain cell I don't have** : Wait, what?

**low budget vampire** : ro?

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Shit

**sis aint cis** : Shit


	7. Lmao what’s happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t really the group chat, it’s mostly outside of it
> 
> Same boat as Ava gang rise up!!!
> 
> Logan and Ava are now intertwined (platonically) for life I don’t make the rules here

**sis aint cis** : 5HHHHHHHHHH W3 W1LL N0T 5P34K 0F D15 4G41NNNNN

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Yeah

**low budget vampire** : ok but why???

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Not comfortable with that yet

**sis aint cis** : Y34H!!!!!

**SLAY QUEEN** : But are you sure?

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Yes!!! If you keep talking about it I will throw myself out of the window. Logan will tell you if I do it

**brain cell I don’t have** : What will I be doing? Also; why do you not want to talk about your monetary issues?

**brain cell I don’t have** : WAIT ROMAN WHATHDHFHD

**_[video]_ **

**_Roman stood up from xeyr seat, one across the room from the wall of windows. The teacher stopped teaching for a moment, levitating textbook, whiteboard marker, and pen gently fell to the ground._ **

**_”Roman?” The teacher asked tentatively. Roman marched, determined, to the wall of windows. Xe opened a window and simply jumped out of it. Logan ran after xem, when Roman jumped out, Logan yelled “WHAT THE FU-“_ **

**_[Video ends]_ **

**SLAY QUEEN** : Is xe okay?????????

**brain cell I don’t have** : Yes, xe summoned a group of undead animals to catch and break xeyr fall.

**low budget vampire** : woq

**brain cell I don’t have** : Woq.

**low budget vampire** : SHUT

* * *

**snek *blep*** : Um....

**snek *blep*** : Hey gays...

**low budget vampire** : wat is it?

**snek *blep*** : I don’t think my dad came back...

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : I’m sorry w h a t

**snek *blep*** : I know, he didn’t leave yet here he is

**snek *blep*** : He isn’t trying to argue with my mom’s girlfriends... there’s no yelling

**snek *blep** ***** : Oh no, he’s not coming up the stairs now uh oh

**snek *blep*** : I’m not crying

**low budget vampire** : I’m on my way

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : Re and I are too

* * *

Logan furiously wiped at his eyes, glasses on his nightstand. His vision was blurry, and not just because he didn’t have his glasses. Stuffing the last of his clothes in his bag, his heart felt heavy.

Never had he thought that he’d be running away from home.

Never had he thought that he’d be leaving the home that had such great memories so early.

But when his mom left and his dad found a new woman, his life was going to change.

He gently lifted his demiboy pride flag. When he came out to his parents, they’d been so supportive, bringing him to the pride parade their town had the following June.

He took in a deep breath, squared his shoulders and regained his composure. He gently placed his folded up demiboy flag in a secret pocket he sewed in his bag. In the secret pocket was a stash of food, about $200 dollars, his buss pass and his phone and charger.

He touched his bare walls, a reminder of what she, Charlotte, has done.

The day she moved in, she demanded that Logan take down his posters. His posters filled the walls with scientific info graphics, retro and modern space posters, and the occasional math and/or science pun.

He straightened out his bed, no, it’s no longer his bed. He looked around the room, it had been a long while since he felt like it was his.

He locked the door and left the key under the mat next to another spare key. He looked at the front yard, the mailbox was still dented from when he got frustrated with the ending of a book and threw it. 

He got about halfway down the street when the full force of what he had done hit him.

He had really ran away.

He left his home, the only home he ever knew.

He doesn’t have a plan, very unusual for him.

He sat on the curb, bag next to him as he played with one of his many curls. It didn’t take long for Ava to find him.

”Lo?”

”Hello, Ava,” His voice came out shaky.

”What are you doing sitting on the curb?” She sat down next to him, smoothing out the pastel pink skirt she was wearing.

”If I tell you, will you promise to not tell the others?”

”Depends, are you in danger?”

”No, escaping from possible danger.”

”Then I’ll promise not to tell anyone.”

Logan took a deep breath, closing his dark brown eyes. “I ran away.”

Ava blinked, not expecting for him to say that. The two sat in an awkward silence, Ava trying to figure out the appropriate response and Logan silently panicking.

”Do you have a space to go? Like, someone to stay with?”

”No. If I could, I’d stay with my mom, but I don’t know where she is.”

”You could stay with me.”

Logan whipped his head around to gape at her. Some of his curls hit his face but it didn’t affect him.

”What?”

”You heard me. I’m sure my parents won’t mind if you stay with us until you can get in contact with your mom!”

Logan let out a breath of relief, tears sprung from his eyes as he went to give Ava a hug.

”Thank you thank you thank you thank you,” He muttered, suddenly breathless.

”You’re welcome, you’re welcome to stay as long as you need.”

”Thank you, Ava, this means the world to me,” Logan said, picking up his duffel bag as he began walking with Ava. The two walked in comfortable silence, the only sounds being their shoes against the pavement and the key in the lock. Seeing her house brought a pang of pain in Logan’s chest, reminding him of something he no longer had. They followed her to her bedroom.

The room was quite cute looking. An array of stuffed animals were on the headboard along with some in the bed alongside fluffy pillows and blankets. There were fairy lights running along the room, a soft lamp here and there illuminating the room. On the opposite of the door, there was a large bay window. The window had a blanket with what looked like hand embroidered designs, spelling _Homophobes Fuck Off_ with purple and pink flowers. A handmade leather sketchbook was leaning against a pillow. There was a large table with book binding supplies Logan didn’t understand on it along with other things.

Overall, the room was very Ava.

”You live in such a nice home, your parents must really love you for this to be your room,” Logan commented offhandedly, going to inspect a book on one of Ava’s shelves. Ava forced a happy smile, something she was far too used to doing.

”Yeah. Hey, I need to use the bathroom, be back in a bit!” She said cheerfully before walking with a bounce in her step to the closet. Behind it was the bathroom, the actual bathroom, not just for show.

As soon as she heard the lock click, she gripped the counter so hard her knuckles turned white. She hung her head forward, tears falling into the cracked sink. She let out a small sob as her braids fell forward.

”Damn, if only he knew. If my parents love me so much, why do they fight all the time? Why can’t they love me enough to be happy?”

* * *

**snek *blep*** : FHSFSHSGHSHSGSHS I DONT WANNA FUCKING DIE RN

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : WHAT WHY WHAT HAPPENED???

**low budget vampire** : spill the tea

**snek *blep*** : OK SO YOU ALL DONT KNOW I HAVE A PACKER RIGHT

**sis aint cis** : Y444444!?!?!?!?

**snek *blep*** : SO I DONT GET REALLT ANGRY AT MY SPERM DONOR

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : SPERM DONOR??????

**snek *blep*** : SO I DONT STOMP MY FOOT AND DONT GUESS WHAT FUCKING HAPPENS

**low budget vampire** : ur packer fell out?

**snek *blep*** : MY GODDAMN PACKER DIDNT FALL OUT AND ROLLED TO THE FOOT OF MY NON JACKASS SPERM DONOR

**snek *blep*** : AND WITH MISSINF A BEAT MY MOM SAYS HONEY I THINK YOUR DICK FELL OUT

**I WISH I WAS ROYAL BUT IM NOT** : FHSFSHFSJSHSISHWKAUGSJSHSJSJSGSHDG

**snek *blep*** : So now we are not just sitting here

**low budget vampire** : barbecue sauce on tour tities

**sis aint cis** : G0D4MN17 V!!!!!


End file.
